


Empty spaces filled with love and movie dates

by starsandnightskies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, idek man, sort of drabble thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton likes taking Luke on dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty spaces filled with love and movie dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first actual 5sos work so please be nice :3 I usually only write Larry. Also, this is part of my [chaptered Larry fanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/957952) but I thought it could be read as a stand-alone one shot.

Ashton has no idea why he’s so nervous. He’s Ashton Irwin, dammit. He’s never nervous. He’s not even  _supposed_ to be nervous. It’s just a dumb date with a dumb boy who just so happens to be cute. Whatever, the date was to arrange something for a dear friend (Harry). Said friend would’ve done the same, he tells himself. Although he’s not so sure, now that Harry’s very much in love with Louis.

 _But you like Luke_ , a little voice whispers in the back of his head and he swats at the voice. Which- yeah. He must look like an idiot right now.

“Ash, what are you even doing?” Niall asks, eyebrows raised and a crisp halfway to his mouth.

“Nothing, nothing”, Ashton mumbles and Niall smirks smugly.

“You’re nervous.” It’s not even a question. It’s more of a statement, really.

“No, I’m not.” His answer is too quick and it sounds insincere, Ashton knows that. He also knows it only confirms whatever Niall’s thinking right now.

“I knew it”, Niall says smugly and Ashton is about to either smack Niall or himself. He’s not quite sure who. Maybe he’ll just smack both. “What’re you nervous for? It can’t be your date tonight. You’re absolutely gone for that bloke.”

“I’m not  _gone_ for anyone”, Ashton says flatly and Niall snorts.

“’Course you aren’t. I just imagine seeing fondness in your eyes whenever you talk about him, which, by the way, you seem to do a hell of a lot lately.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, Ash.”

“I should go.”

“Yes, you should. Can’t have loverboy waiting, right?” Yes, this is why he rather never told Niall about stuff like this. Harry was much more understanding. So he flips Niall off but all the Irish boy does is laugh. Ugh. “Enjoy your date!” Niall calls when Ashton leaves their apartment and  _no,_ he does not slam the door just a little harder because he’s mad. Definitely not.

“Deep breaths”, he mumbles to himself and to blow off steam, he takes the stairs instead of the lift. He passes a young couple on the way down and they kind of look at him as if he’s crazy. Which- yeah. He might be going crazy. “It’s just a fucking date”, he grumbles. “Great time to have an existential crisis, Irwin, really.”

“Are you okay, deary?” an old lady asks concerned and Ashton attempts a smile but it must look more like a grimace because she looks scared now.

Once he’s out of the building, he calls Harry in a panic. “Harry, what if I screw up this date?!”

“Ash, calm the fuck down. You won’t screw it up.” And after a short silence of Ashton breathing deeply, Harry says “You like him, don’t you?”

“I think I do”, Ashton whispers.

“Well, that’s great!” Harry sounds a lot more enthusiastic than Ashton feels right now. “Just go there, be a gentleman and have fun. He seemed nice.”

“Okay”, Ashton says. “I can do this. Thanks mate.”

“No problem. Let me know how it goes, yeah?” And he hangs up. So Ashton gets in his car and drives off. His hands are shaking and he feels a little nauseous but he’s alright.

The nerves only start bubbling up again when he parks in front of Luke’s house so he stays in the car, hoping they’ll go away after a little while. Five minutes later, there’s knocking on the car window and he does an embarrassing squeal and he jumps in his seat. When he looks out the window, he sees Luke smiling at him and gesturing to open the door.

“Hey. What’re you doing in there?” he asks when Ashton opens the door.

“I was just, erm-” Ashton coughs in an attempt to find a better answer than ‘I was nervous about this date’. “I don’t know”, he mumbles eventually.

“Well, d’you wanna come in or shall we go?” Luke says and Ashton is pretty relieved he didn’t say anything about Ashton’s nerves. That would’ve been a bad start for their date.

“No, I was supposed to pick you up and hold the car door open for you”, Ashton whines and Luke giggles lightly. Ashton’s heart does  _not_ flutter at that. Except that it does. It fucking  _flutters._  This is so cliché.

“I could still go inside and have you ring the doorbell so you can pick me up properly.”

“I think we should do that, yes”, Ashton nods seriously and Luke smiles.

“I’ll see you in a minute”, and he closes the car door again before going back into the house.

“Fuck”, Ashton mutters and he runs a hand through his hair, probably only ruining it even more. He gets out of the car and rings the doorbell. There’s still nerves bubbling in his stomach but they’re mostly overruled by the excitement. He thinks he might actually enjoy this date, despite it being to arrange something for a friend.

“Hi”, Luke says.

“Hi”, Ashton says back and they’re looking at each other sheepishly before bursting out laughing. “Shall we go, my love?” Why,  _why_  did he have to say that? He feels like slapping himself. But then Luke blushes and giggles again and Ashton doesn’t want to slap himself anymore if it gets this reaction out of Luke.

“We shall”, Luke says and Ashton holds out his arm. Luke loops his own through Ashton’s and the older one leads his date to the car. “You’re actually gonna hold the door open for me?” Luke chuckles when Ashton (sadly) lets go of his arm and opens the passenger door for Luke.

“Of course I am. I’m a man of my word, Hemmings.” They both get in the car and Ashton takes off.

“Where are you taking me, Prince Charming?” Luke jokes and Ashton laughs.

“It’s a surprise. I hope you’ll like it.”

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll like it”, Luke says and he promptly smacks his hand over his mouth. “I didn’t really mean to say that”, he mumbles and Ashton smiles fondly. Cute.

“Doesn’t matter, I think it’s cute.” Ashton catches Luke smiling from the corner of his eye.

The car ride is silent, but not the awkward kind of silent, despite the fact they’ve only known each other for a few days. At least they’re on the same page about thinking the other is cute.

“We’re here”, Ashton announces when he parks the car and Luke looks out the window suspiciously.

“Where are we?”

“At the cinema. I’m taking you to see About Time. It’s a rom com apparently and the summary seemed nice.”

“So it might be a shitty movie”, Luke chuckles.

“It might be but I hope not. And if so, we could always pass the time by doing other stuff.” He winks and gets out of the car, rushing to the other side to hold open the door for Luke again.

“Such a gentleman”, he jokes and he sticks out his tongue. They enter the cinema and Ashton is actually dying to hold Luke’s hand but he doesn’t know if it’s okay. So he just kind of stares at Luke’s hand ruefully until the younger boy gets the hint and takes his hand, tangling their fingers together and Ashton feels much better suddenly. “You could’ve just asked, you know”, Luke whispers when they get in line to buy tickets.

“I didn’t know if it would be awkward to ask”, Ashton whispers back and the receptionist is looking at them with raised eyebrows.

She coughs and repeats her question. “What movie would you gentlemen like to see?” She sounds like it’s the five hundredth time she asked today and that might be kind of true. Being a receptionist seems like such boring work, Ashton muses before he snaps out of it and buys them two tickets to About Time. Luke wants to pay for the drinks and the M&M’s but Ashton snatches his wallet from his pocket before he gets the chance to pay. Ashton’s taking Luke on a date after all, so he reasons he should pay.

They pick a seat in the back (which is kind of ideal for snogging – not that Ashton’s thought about that) and Luke starts munching on the M&M’s right away. “Still think you should’ve let me pay for this”, he mutters grumpily and Ashton shakes his head.

“No way, I took you out on a date so I’m paying.” Luke opens his mouth to argue but the movie starts and Ashton presses an M&M to Luke’s lips and he shuts up. The movie actually is quite nice (which is also kind of sad because he doesn’t get to snog Luke out of boredom) and it ends all too soon.

“That was nice”, Luke says as they leave the cinema (they’d been holding hands during the movie and to be honest, Ashton did get distracted by that).

“It was”, Ashton agrees. They spend the car ride discussing the movie – it’s mostly Luke talking and Ashton listening because he likes hearing Luke talk. He drops the younger boy off and even walks him to the door. It’s only in the hope to finally snog him but it’s the thought that counts.

“Are you finally gonna kiss me now?” Luke says. “I’ve been waiting for that all night.” So Ashton does. He leans up (Luke is like three inches taller than him – it’s so unfair) and kisses Luke passionately. It’s a little sloppy with a little too much tongue involved but it’s good nonetheless because it’s  _Luke_ he’s kissing here. “I had a great time”, Luke says, slightly out of breath, when Ashton pulls back because his longs burn from the lack of oxygen.

“Me too”, Ashton whispers. “Can we do this again tomorrow?”

“What, the date or the snogging?” Luke laughs.

“How about both?” And yeah, how could Luke say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> So how did I do? :D


End file.
